Internationale Lotterie in Liechtenstein Foundation
Die Internationale Lotterie in Liechtenstein Stiftung (ILLF) ist eine von der Regierung genehmigte und vom Staat kontrollierte wohltätige Stiftung, die Internetlotterien betreibt. Die ILLF ist ein Pionier auf dem Gebiet Internet-Gaming: Sie startete die erste Online-Lotterie, PLUS Lotto, im Jahr 1995 und verarbeitete damals die erste Kreditkarten-Transaktion für Internetspiele überhaupt. Die ILLF unterstützt wohltätige Organisationen in Liechtenstein, welche vielfach auch Hilfsprojekte in ärmeren Ländern auf der ganzen Welt durchführen. Chronologie Anfang 1995 entwarfen David Vanrenen, Alan Tucker und Adriaan Brink (Führungskräfte von London Mall, einem britischen Software-Entwickler) die Idee einer Internet-Lotterie. Eine Lizenz zur Durchführung einer Internet-Lotterie mit festgelegten Gewinnchancen und ohne internationale Marktbeschränkungen wurde ihnen von der liechtensteinischen Regierung erteilt. Die gemeinnützige Stiftung ‚Internationale Lotterie in Liechtenstein Stiftung’ (ILLF) wurde gegründet, um diese Lotterie zu betreiben. Die erste Seite war ‚Interlotto’. Schnell etablierte die ILLF ihre Position als eine der führenden e-Commerce-Webseiten in Europa.Novamedia Gaming and lottery files Die ILLF präsentierte damals auch das weltweit erste Rubbellos-Spiel im Internet.On-line commercial lottery Das erste Interlotto-Los wurde von Mario Frick, dem damaligen Regierungschef von Liechtenstein (15. Dezember 1993 - 5. April 2001) gekauft. Die erste Interlottoziehung fand am Samstagabend, 7. Oktober 1995 in der Köfferli-Bar in Vaduz, der malerischen Hauptstadt Liechtensteins, statt. Caroline Burdethttp://www.lotto.li/skeleton/gallery.html, Liechtensteins erste olympische Bobfahrerin, zog die ersten sechs Gewinnzahlen und führte damit die erste staatlich sanktionierte Ziehung einer Internetlotterie durch.Will Principality Find Fame Through the Internet?: Surf's Up for Liechtenstein's Lotto Vierzehn Monate später, am 13. Januar 1997 wurde die Lotterie-Website von Interlotto auf PLUS Lotto umbenannt. Der Anlass war eine Vereinbarung mit der Internationalen Föderation der Rotkreuz-und Rothalbmondgesellschaften (IFRC), eine der weltweit bekanntesten und angesehensten humanitären Organisationen, wodurch die IFRC die Hauptbegünstigte der wohltätigen Spenden wurde. Die erste Ziehung unter dem Namen PLUS Lotto fand am 18. April 1997 statt.Welcome to the first PLUSLotto draw! Regulierung Die ILLF erhielt von der Regierung Liechtensteins die Lizenz zur Durchführung ihrer Lotterien. Die Lizenz ist streng reguliert. Von der Regierung ernannte Wirtschaftsprüfer (Thöny Treuhand AG, Vaduz)http://www.toendury.li führen die Buchprüfung der ILLF-Konten durch. Zudem überwachen sie alle Aspekte der Geschäftsvorgänge einschließlich der Überprüfung sämtlicher Ziehungsabläufe. Dies umfasst alle Lotteriespiele sowie alle Sofortgewinnspiele. Die Partner der ILLF sind glaubwürdig und wohl bekannt: Thawtehttp://www.thawte.com zertifiziert die ILLF-Internetseiten um zu garantieren, dass persönliche Informationen wie z. B. Kreditkartendetails geschützt sind und sicher verarbeitet werden. Die größeren Jackpotgewinne sind mit einer mindestens als A-Standard bewerteten Sicherheit durch Arthur J. Gallagher (UK) Limitedhttp://www.ajginternational.com/default.asp?V_ITEM_ID=6, einem Makler von Lloyd's, versichert. Dadurch ist die Auszahlung der Jackpot-Gewinne garantiert. Die Liechtensteinische Landesbank AGhttp://www.llb.li/llb/llb.nsf/PageId/home_en hält die von Spielern einbezahlten Gelder aller ILLF-betriebenen Internetseiten, um sicherzustellen, dass die Gelder sicher verwahrt und ausbezahlt werden. Die LLB hat eine AAA Einstufung und befindet sich mehrheitlich im Besitz des Fürstentums Liechtenstein. Wohltätigkeit Einer der Schwerpunkte der ILLF ist die Konzentration auf Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen. Alle Internetseiten des ILLF Netzwerkes legen einen bestimmten Anteil der Einnahmen zur Seite, um Notleidende in Liechtenstein und auf der ganzen Welt zu unterstützen. Alle Spenden werden von einer Vergabekommission vorgenommen, die durch die Liechtensteinische Regierung kontrolliert wird.International Lottery in Liechtenstein Foundation Award guidelines ILLF Netzwerk Die ILLF betreibt mehrere Internetseiten, welche als ILLF-Marken bezeichnet werden. In ihrer Gesamtheit bieten diese Marken eine breite Palette von Spielen an. * World Lotto Corporation ist in englischer Sprache verfügbar; kann in EUR gespielt werden. * Lotto.li ist in deutscher und englischer Sprache verfügbar und bietet die Währungen EUR sowie CHF an. * PLUS Lotto wird auf Englisch und Deutsch angeboten; die Währungen EUR, Schweizer Franken und USD stehen zur Verfügung. Games Verschiedene Spiele werden von den ILLF-Marken angeboten: * Lotterien * Sofortgewinnspiele * Rubbellose Lotteries Die ILLF bietet zwei wöchentliche sowie eine monatliche Lotterie an. Wöchentliche 6/49 Lotterie In jeder Lottoziehung werden mit einer Ziehungsmaschine sechs Zahlen plus eine Zusatzzahl aus einem Set mit 49 Kugeln gezogen. Den Spielern stehen verschiedene Methoden zur Verfügung um die sechs verschiedenen Zahlen plus eine Zusatzzahl zu wählen. Gewinne gibt es für 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 Richtige sowie für 5 Richtige plus Bonusball und 6 Richtige plus Bonusball. Alle von der ILLF betriebenen Internetseiten sind vollständig lizenziert durch die Regierung von Liechtenstein. Das bedeutet, dass alle Gewinne steuerfrei sind. Der Kaufpreis beträgt EUR 3 pro Los. Die Jackpot-Gewinne betragen mindestens EUR 20'000'000.00 und EUR 2'000'000.00 pro Woche und sind versichert bei Arthur J. Gallagher (UK) Limited, einem Makler von Lloyd's. Spieler haben die Wahl zwischen einer Einmalszahlung oder der Auszahlung des Gewinnes in Form einer Rente. Ziehung Die 6/49 Lottoziehung wird jeden Freitag im ILLF-Studio in Liechtenstein durchgeführt. Die Ziehungsaufsicht hat ein Wirtschaftsprüfer von Thöny Treuhand AG, Vaduz. Der Prüfer überwacht die Abläufe vor der Ziehung und erhält eine CD-ROM mit allen Losen in der aktuellen Ziehung. Dieser Datensatz bildet den definitiven Datensatz zur Verifizierung der Gewinner. Er wird mit der Datenbank abgestimmt, bevor die Ziehung stattfinden kann. Die Ziehung wird mittels einer der beiden mechanischen Ziehungsmaschinen der Firma Editec (Frankreich) durchgeführt. Vor der Ziehung wird nach dem Zufallsprinzip ein Ballset ausgewählt. Sorgfältige Testziehungen werden durchgeführt, um sicherzustellen, dass weder die Maschine noch die Bälle manipuliert wurden. Nach der Ziehung lässt der Prüfer ein unabhängiges Programm laufen. Die ermittelten Ergebnisse werden mit der Datenbank verglichen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Daten richtig sind und es keine Fehler gibt. Die Ziehung wird gefilmt und auf den Internetseiten der Marken veröffentlicht. Die Ziehungen werden aufgezeichnet und für den zukünftigen Aufruf auf der Internetseite zur Verfügung gestellt. Der Preispool für die 6/49 Lottoziehung beträgt 90% des Wertes der Loskosten. Die Aufteilung ist wie folgt: * 2% für 6 Richtige + Bonusball * 8% für 6 Richtige * 10% für zusätzliche Sonderpreise * Im Durchschnitt 2% für 5 Richtige + Bonusball * Im Durchschnitt 4% für 5 Richtige * Im Durchschnitt 7% für 4 Richtige * Durchschnittlich 30% für 3 Richtige * Durchschnittlich 37% für 2 Richtige Die gesamte Gewinnchance auf einen Preis steht bei 1 zu 6.63. Little Big One Little Big One ist eine wöchentliche Lotterie bei der 5 aus 15 Kugeln gezogen werden. Jedes Los enthält 5 aus 15 gewählten Zahlen. In jeder wöchentlichen Ziehung sind maximal 3003 Tickets erhältlich. Der Kaufpreis beträgt EUR 6 pro Los. Es gibt drei Gewinnkategorien, unter anderem ein Gewinn für 0 (Null) Richtige. Da jede Zahlenkombination nur einmal verkauft wird, müssen Gewinner ihre Preise nicht teilen. Der Jackpot beträgt garantierte EUR 2'003.00 pro Woche. Die wöchentliche Ziehung erfolgt automatisch mittels eines zertifizierten Zufallsgenerators. Die Auslosung erfolgt jeweils am Mittwoch um 11.00 Uhr in Liechtenstein. Aufgrund einer "Jackpot muss gewonnen werden" Funktion des LBO-Spieles können Ziehungen auch früher erfolgen. Alle Ziehungsergebnisse werden auf der Internetseite veröffentlicht. Der Preispool für Little Big One beträgt 80% des Wertes der Loskosten. Die Aufteilung ist wie folgt: * 27,79% für 5 Richtige for a 5 number match * 49,95% für 3 Richtige * 20,98% für 0 (Null) Richtige * 1,28% für zusätzliche Sonderpreise Die gesamte Gewinnchance auf einen Preis steht bei 1 zu 4.27. Equinox Lotterie Die Equinox Lotterie ist eine monatliche Verlosung. Sie findet jeweils am Tag der nächsten Tagundnachtgleiche (die Tage, an denen die Sonne direkt über dem Äquator steht und Tag und Nacht auf der ganzen Welt praktisch gleich lang sind). Im Jahr 2010 ist dies der 22. Januar, 22. Februar, 22. März, 20. April, 20. Mai, 21. Juni, 20. Juli, 20. August, 22. September, 22. Oktober, 22. November und 22. Dezember. Pro Ziehung werden nur 2'000 Losnummern verkauft. Der Kaufpreis eines kompletten Loses beträgt EUR 45. Jedes Los besteht aus 3 Anteilen. Der Kaufpreis eines Anteiles beträgt EUR 15. Spieler haben die Wahl zwischen dem Kauf eines ganzen Loses und/oder bis zu 3 Anteilen, abhängig davon wieviele Anteile dieses Loses bereits verkauft worden sind. Die Gewinnsumme in diesem Tombolaspiel beträgt bis zu EUR 45'000.00 und es werden bis zu 565 Geldpreise vergeben. Die Ziehungsresultate werden auf der Internetseite veröffentlicht. Die Chancen auf einen Gewinn stehen bei 1 zu 3.54 und bei 1 in 5.45, dass sie mehr als den Einsatz zurückzugewinnen. Sofortgewinnspiele PLUS Lotto bietet eine Vielzahl an Online-Sofortgewinnspielen. Spieler können sofort bis zu EUR 10'000.00 gewinnen. Rubbellose PLUS bietet sieben Online-Rubbellose. Die Rubbellose kosten EUR 1 bis EUR 7. Es können bis zu EUR 100'000.00 gewonnen werden. Wer kann spielen * Die Lotterien und Sofortgewinnspiele der ILLF sind autorisiert und kontrolliert durch die liechtensteinische Regierung. Liechtenstein ist ein kleiner souveräner Staat im Herzen Europas und Mitglied der Vereinten Nationen sowie des Europäischen Wirtschaftsraums. Die Lose, die ausschliesslich durch Server im Fürstentum Liechtenstein verkauft werden, werden innerhalb des Europäischen Wirtschaftsraums im Rahmen des freien Waren- und Dienstleistungsverkehrs der EU verkauft. * Für eine gültige Teilnahme müssen Mitglieder über 18 Jahre alt sein und dürfen nicht in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika wohnen oder über Schweizer Server zugreifen. Externe Links * Internetseite der Internationalen Lotterie in Liechtenstein Stiftung. * PLUS Lotto. * Lotto.li. * World Lotto Corporation. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lotterie Kategorie:Glücksspiel Kategorie:Stiftung Kategorie:Liechtenstein